Before the flower dispersed
by Bleachloz
Summary: So how was life like at the Beach Academy. Join Byakuya as he begins life as a shingami trainning in the academy to qualify as a full fledged Shinigami Features a lot of characthers older than Byakuya and few from around the same time as him
1. As the petal begins to grow

NOTE: Sorry for a lack of updates I really don't know what to write and how in my next chapter of my other story but I am working on it slowly because its quiet a task and I have to make it long and move the story on a bit. Anyways I am back with a brand new story to tickle your taste buds I hope. It's a new story based upon when Byakuya was in the academy. Yes it will feature a lot of the older characters of bleach and how I kind of thought they acted. It will end up having brief OC characters as really there aren't a lot of people in the academy in bleach as this time but I like him he is my favourite character so.

KUBO TITE OWNS ALL BLEACH CHARACTHERS BUT NOT MY OC CHARACTHERS.

**Before the flower dispersed **

**Chapter 1: As the petal begins to grow.**

Byakuya slid the living room door shut as he left. He was to begin the academy as did every Kuchiki noble before him. He began to walk back to his room in the mist of the night. The moon shone bright of what looked like it was wrapped in a white fluffy blanket covered by a black curtain. He always admired the moon and hardly saw it as its ripest showing its deep cut craters; he normally ended seeing it slightly eclipsed by a lone stray cloud floating past. He slowly walked across the decking while he admired it with his crisp eyes covered by 3 pieces of hair separated by his kenseikan; his crisp eyes looked slightly at it.

_Why humans have walked upon such a beautiful piece of nature i will never know. Nature should be left to bloom at its finest not stepped upon._

He sighed and carried on walking. He reached his room and slid the door open then as he stepped but two steps in he slid it behind him shut.

_The academy, it will be full of useless roughs who don't even know what the meaning of spirit energy let alone a Zanpaktou. If they all think it is some fancy sword they can whirl around their head they had better think again. I will show them the true meaning of a Shinigami. _

He wasn't tired at all even though it was around 12 in the evening. He decided to light a candle and read upon a book that spoke of the way of the Zanpaktou. He had been studying well before the academy to make sure he got the top marks in the exam, of which he did, and was of course to enter in the top of the academy classes.

_I doubt many will have got a head start on the studying part. Of course they all won't be intelligent enough to think of such a thing._

He began to turn the page and read more upon it and after an hour of so he blew out the candle and scrambled into his futon to sleep.

The morning broke; the red hot blazing sun burnt the sky crisp in all its glory filling it with crisp reds and oranges. The clouds and blue sky slowly began to break free, lighting the sky up purple. Light peered through the curtains of Byakuya's windows slowly waking him up.

He quickly got up and tided his bed so it looked as if he hadn't even landed his head upon the pillow, then reached to his wardrobe to bring upon his academy clothes that he would be wearing. He began to put them on; even with a stern face as usual not even morning would break it. He then brushed his hair and placed his kenseikan in his hair, then walked down the decking to his breakfast.

The room was silent just the way he was used to it. After his parents tragic death you could say he was pretty used to it. He slowly began to chew his breakfast, not spilling a crumb or making a sound. He finished and left the clear plate on the tray and drunk his cup of saki before he tottered off back to his room to collect his books.

He then shut the door and headed down the path to the main gate of the Kuchiki mansion door. He shut it behind him and began to walk to the academy.

He was used to the shingami. There ways, fighting skills and there spirit energy that was on constant though only a fair few had anything powerful enough to knock him off his feet.

He began to walk seeing various roughs on his way there either drunk or arguing over something petty. He vowed that he would never stoop so low to his parent's grave. It wasn't noble enough.

* * *

The academy bells began to sound as numerous students began to pour in all but a few from the Rukongai area. He could say only himself and one other were actually living in the soul society. There weren't many nobles around at all if the other was from here he was probably the son or daughter of some respected high powerful Shinigami that has originated from Rukongai with his mother too being a Rukongai. He wasn't too bothered about this, he knew that there would be a minute amount of competition to behold him in his academy days and of course he would breeze through.

He arrived inside. People were filling the corridors already making their little friends on the way to their class. Byakuya didn't find any of this relevant and just walked through to his class.

He sat down with his books at the front in the middle so he could have a clear view of everything the tutor would say and write upon the board. He was in the top class as you would have expected and really didn't expect many others to have gained this status either. He was right only a few were entering he heard voices as others went to their classrooms and he saw his first member of his class. She had glasses upon her and a lot of books. She looks quiet snooty and snobby.

_I hence a guess she is from a part of Rukongai that is well educated. I doubt there will be many; I wonder how she gained her spirit power, my guesses through force._

Another came in around 2 minutes later. He looked slightly older as if had failed quiet a few times and was determined to win a place.

_Knowing the test by heart, a pity and I was expecting some competition._

A few other old members entered. Byakuya knew there wouldn't be one that could compete at his level.

The lesson began.

Introduction to the Zanpaktou the teacher scribbled on the board.

_Excellent the very book I have been reading. _

Everyone began to open there new books on the new page and began to write as the tutor spoke.

"And so you see the Zanpaktou first enters the shikai stage of rele..."

The door swung open.

"...I am so sorry sir, got the wrong class like neh"

An unfamiliar figure with purple like grey hair covered his face barged in the room with his books in hand.

Everyone stared at him including Byakuya.

_I wonder where they get these roughs from. They could at least learn some manners and be on time. The system is surely slipping why so would such a low life be entered into such a high ranked class? He will soon learn. _

He quickly turned around and shut his eyes in non amusement while the chirpy rough sat down.

"You are late, please try and be more organised Mr Ichimaru Gin"

The girl with the glasses at the back let out a full of breath sigh. Whilst the other guy threw an indifferent look at him and returned to look at the board.

"...And as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...this is the first initial release of your Zanpaktou and when such as a high level as you all are I am guessing this will be one of your major tasks to carry out, you see in this rank not learning such things effectively is seen as disgraceful"

Gin sighed he knew all of this unnecessary grammar was for him. Byakuya found it quiet amusing but didn't laugh as that was disrespectable to the tutor.

The lesson went on explaining everything that Byakuya had already learnt from reading into it before hand. The next was magic testing and he knew he was sure to pass that with flying colours but still thought to study.

The classed ended.

Lower ranks were running around as if it was going to the best thing that had ever happened to them and also thinking that they were going to get to use swords in full length battle anytime soon.

"Hey there shinko, whoa you got entered into the top class get you!" shouted an older student who had a giant raging scar ranging from his eye right down past his lips.

He sighed and folded his arms.

"And I have been here for a shorter time than you, guess I will be passing this year then?" he joked around.

"Yeah you'd better and give us a hand too, I am dying to get on that battle field and kill the punk who recked this face of mine"

Byakuya was so disgraced at the low life, picking petty things to fight others of his own kind. He couldn't stand to talk to one of them so began to walk around them to his house to eat lunch as he wasn't to be back for another 2 hours.

"Hey isn't he that noble guy" whispered one guy as Byakuya passed.

"Yeah it is apparently he is going to be the best that the noble family has seen, his father was in a lower rank to him when he entered this place" said the other

"You're kidding right?"

Byakuya sighed and carried on walking.

_Speaking of my father like that. How disrespectable. He would have been captain if it wasn't for his dedication to research. _

Byakuya soon heard a shout from behind calling out his name.

"Hey...Byakuya..."

Byakuya turned around to see the later comer Ichimaru Gin running towards him. He soon reached to where Byakuya was standing.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

Gin began to catch his breath.

"Eh...let...me...catch...me...breathe...first...Neh..."

Byakuya wasn't amused at all, and all he wanted was to get home and not waste his time with this freeloader.

"There...well I am Gin and I am pleased to meet a fellow class mate such as yourself" he held his hand out for Byakuya to shake it but he did no such thing.

"Ah well...I was just wondering when our next class is...my timetables a bit of a mess like they made me switch classes like first thing this morning"

_This one seriously doesn't have any intuition at all, why could he have just asked at the office?_

"Two hours at the training ground...now if you would excuse me I have some important things to attend to" He turns around his hair flicking in the air as he walked off.

The people around them were shocked at the way he just sounded so noble and upper class, maybe too somewhat like the teachers himself.

"Ok Byakuya-kun I shall see you there" Gin shouted.

* * *

The door slid shut as the maid greeted him back home. He slipped off his shoes and gave his books to the maid who took them straight to his room.

He walked into the dining room where a maid greeted him with tea and lunch.

He never really spoke to the maids and the maids never really spoke to him. Not since his parents died anyway. He didn't feel the need to speak to people lower than him really only to ask them something if highly needed. He slowly and quietly eats his rice along with sushi in wasabi sauce while he begins to thinks about the next couple of hours ahead.

_The wonders of magic, I guess this won't be much of a task now will it. _

NOTE: There you go first chapter of this done took me about 4 weeks to write this took it slow and steady re read bits edited it you know the lark that you go through. I wanted to make a long opening so I can keep motivated to make it long. Hope you like it. Reviews please I would love to hear you comments, bashing, improvement tip and anything else that will keep me motivated and help me improve.


	2. Within a flash

NOTE: Thank you for the reviewers so I am dedicating this chapter to you. Sorry for the lack of updates I am a college student so I guess you can understand why I don't update much but since it's the holidays before I get stuck into the work I will write a chapter.

**Before the flower dispersed**

Chapter 2: Within a flash

He turned the page of his book to his last page before he would leave for class.

_And i didn't think that casting that would be as easy as it sounds. _

He shut it, placed the book down upon the table and off he went to the class. The grounds were still in use by the time he got there with the class a few streams lower than his. He didn't hesitate and stopped to watch. He wanted to see if there were any bloomers, but from knowing at the level he was at himself there was very little chance that he would be matching one up with that word.

_Not one member of the ten in them at all. And not even my class will produce a full set of captains. _

He began to turn away and as he did he caught somewhat of a powerful flash in his left eye. He couldn't help but turn back to see who in which had caused the ruckus and such powerful blast. Smoke filled the air and as the day carried a slight wind to it the smoke turned to a thick cloud moving across the air.

_Dear me what a mess but that was rather powerful._

The smoke made a clearing and thus enabled Byakuya to see the person who made such a blast. A woman quiet tall was stood at the line. Her strawberry long blonde hair draped over her ropes she also had the most heavenly like breasts any man could lay their eyes upon. However Byakuya didn't take note upon that he wasn't that vulgar. Her stance was pretty firm and her hand straight in front of her eyes. The sound of voices gathering and an unruly applause erupted. She jumped up in a rather excited fashion and ran inside.

_Even one of the lowest can gain high marks in one form or another. How low can this soul society stoop to?_

The class ended as the bell struck five to two which was his time to exit to inside the grounds. He would never allow himself to be late; it would be rather unlike any noble if he did.

He registered and walked in. His sensei was sat like himself awaiting the others. It was long before they all began to be seated and be prepared for the lesson.

"The first lesson will be the kidou the art of Hadou 33: Soukatsui"

_It doesn't look like that useless character turned up then. And I truly wanted to see him make a fool of himself by getting this spell wrong. _

"Shinko, would you like to demonstrate since you are so used to this magic spell"

Shinko nodded and walked to the front where the sensei stood. He lifted his arms in front of his face and chanted the incarnation and a blue light began to form in his arms. He them released it and hit straight in the middle the shot.

"Excellent, and that is what you have to do to perform this kiodu spell, one at a time now you will come up and perform this"

The girl with the glasses was the first to stand to take to the test.

_Let's see how much forces she places upon herself as she casts this kidou. _

The girl closed her eyes shut and began to chant the words and as she stated the line:

"Hadou 33: Soukatsui"

She opened her eyes and aimed it straight through the middle. A sigh of relief let her lips and she sat down next to Shinko in the completed line.

Next to take to the task was a male character with the hugest veins pouring out his arms. Byakuya though it was rather disgraceful for a man to put himself under such strain to gain powerful arms. It's all in the movement he thought.

He began to chant but somehow slipped and sent the kiodu spell flying to a completely different target.

_Pathetic how can you slip upon the ground? Disgraceful. _

Byakuya was the next one up.

_I shall show these low life's how it is to get it right without having to close your eyes and send it to a completely different unknown target._

He stood with one arm and his palm facing the target and chanted the incarnation.

"Hadou 33: Soukatsui"

It hit that target perfectly straight in the middle just as Shinko's did without any nervous attempt or slipping and sliding.

"Excellent Kuchiki Byakuya" congratulated the Sensei.

"Hey Byakuya-kun good shot there, I'll get it next neh"

Byakuya didn't take note of the nonsense that came out of his mouth but wondered when he had actually arrived.

"Ichamiru Gin you are late again to my lesson, care you explain?" sternly said the Sensei.

Gin scratched his head.

"I was congratulating good old Matsumoto for her great kidou spell this afternoon, cut me some slack eh?"

The Sensei wasn't pleased and put Gin in a detention for his 'lack of appropriate vocabulary' and didn't allow him to participate in the lesson. Gin wasn't too pleased and sat at the failure side with his hand to his face mopping the rest of the lesson as she sat crossed legged and slumped into his inner body.

_Typical of a low life status such as his, speaking to sensei with such disrespectful language I really do not know how he dares to. _

The lesson ended with Byakuya, glasses girl, Shinko and and the rest but 3 gaining full marks. The others along with Gin were told they would have to come back in the early hours to retry their attempt even though Gins wasn't even an attempt at all since he was not permitted to participate.

Byakuya began to walk back to the mansion. As he did it begun to rain so he picked up the pace and began to shunpo through the lowlifes and even his feet hit puddles of the rain upon the floor causing them to splash upon his feet.

* * *

He stood under the canopy and opened the door. He looked as if a wave had just hit him and was dripping. The maids came to his aid handing him towels and running him a bath, to preparing his new clothes to wear.

Byakuya lay relaxed; the cold rain had surely drained away as the warm heat from the hot water replaced the cold on his drowned body. He closed his eyes as he lent back to feel the true benefit of his bath. He was rather pleased with the way the day had gone, no one but Shinko was anything worth comparing himself to but Byakuya though even he wouldn't be much of a challenge to beat in the near future it was only due to rehearsal he had got to the level he was now at not by learning the ways first hand and being born into such status as himself. He took the soap and began it along his body to clear away the dirt of the rain.

He couldn't help but wonder i that woman who had struck that high level of Magic and Gin were linked. He was sure that from the way Gin had spoken they were linked in some way and her name was Matsumoto. He didn't even know why he was thinking about this. Maybe it was her ticket to getting higher up or maybe his way to going down? Who knew? Not Byakuya of course.

He stepped out of his bath and pulled the plug. He began to dry his body and put on his robes when he heard the sound of shouting. He put on his robes the quickest had ever, put the towel in the linen basket and decided to take a look.

He walked to the nearest window and slowly opened it.

"Oh come on Gin it will be fun and you could do with a better meal your all skin and bones now aren't you lovely"

"Neh but we'll get caught I can tell this place, nothing like Rukongai ye see"

"It's only a bit of rice and something else to go with it come on..."

_Looks like that Gin and Matsumoto are linked after all, stealing well I wouldn't really put it past him at all but that poor woman getting involved, it's not lady like at all to steal..._

Matsumoto began to drag Gin who was rather reluctant to steal anything and would rather keel over and die instead of steal of someone.

Matsumoto began to get annoyed and shouted at him even more. Byakuya wasn't one bit amused and shut the window.

_Petty...why can't they opt for a job all the others who haven't a penny to their name have done._

A smash of a window soon followed the argument. Byakuya could help but to turn and see how much trouble they would get into the scoundrels. He couldn't help though but feel a tad bit sorry for them not being able to get any food.

Byakuya looked through the window once again and saw them running for it. Gin was being dragged on the floor by Matsumoto, dirt began to fly up in the air. Gin couldn't see a thing; the dust was either blinding his path or was making him choke.

"OFF WE GOOOOOO" She shouted.

"Matsu...cough...could ya...stop draggin'...meh...it's getting...in ma ...eyes..."

Gins legs began to fly up as he tried to stand. Matsumoto's shear grip on his arm and dragging him sideways across the floor really didn't help him at all.

Byakuya couldn't help but let a little smirk come out of it all. Watching Gin trying to grab onto Matsumoto's hair with his other arm to drag her down with her surely was the next funniest thing.

_I guess there will be some minor I not major injuries following the next lesson ahead. _

Note: Yeah it wasn't the best chapter i have written but try to write when you have biology, psychology, sociology and ICT boggling your mind at once. Hope you enjoyed it. I did as it took me away from the evil warped world out there. Will get the next chapter as soon as.


	3. Sworn by the blade

**NOTE:  
Before I start I must apologise for not updating in quiet a while. I am a student so I just guess I got wrapped up in my work that much I completely forgot that there was this to finish. So this summer I am going to update and get this story back up again. I am so sorry if I have angered many of you who liked the story so this one goes out to you.**

Chapter 3: Sworn by the blade

The sun had risen to another fine day; the events of last night had not stirred one bit. Gin had been found and Matsumoto not. It surely wasn't going to be his week at all, being banned from participating in a Kidou lesson and now being caught for something he had not done, or at least wanted to take any part in. Byakuya being his usual self of course was rather pleased with the outcome. Although he didn't want to take any pity in Matsumoto as she too was just as foolish as Gin he'd rather see him being punished than her. So as he left the Manor with a smile, making a maid gasp at the sight of the huge smile on his face, he hoped that this would mean more than just being punished; even possibly Gin being kicked out of the academy.

As he arrived at the academy many of the other students too as the maid were shocked to see the huge smile gleaming from Byakuya's face. Normally his face wouldn't trigger any word of mouth off apart from the fact he was from the Noble family of Kuchiki but the smile did spark a few ideas. Of course his 'fan girls' became worried and wondered if he had found himself a lucky lady, and the 'rebels' began jumping to conclusions that he had maybe won in one fight or another and were considering signing him up to the group even though they really knew he wouldn't even step on the ground they walked on let alone work for them.

He arrived at the room for class; he was luckily the first one in even before his Instructor had arrived. He sat down in the usual seat waiting to see everyone but Gin arrive at the door. He opened his book and began to read though every few minutes he did peer above the top of his book to see who had arrived.

After around ten minutes everyone but Gin had arrived. Byakuya though didn't assume he wasn't going to come just yet not with his late record and all. The lesson began, today was the lesson on skills in battle as the class would be practising them later on today. Byakuya was pleased, of course he knew it would be another lesson he would do well in since he had practised with his Senpai Ukitake-sama for quiet some time and learnt a lot of the battle skills already.

The instructor began to speak and carried on explaining the basics for a whole half an hour in which Gin had not stepped foot in the door. Byakuya was too pleased and hoped that he had been banned.

The class ended for lunch and were told to meet in an hour at the training ground to spar. Byakuya didn't intend to stay in the academy grounds for lunch and returned home to eat.

When he arrived back the usual as he called "riff raff" were gathered in a huge crowd, Byakuya became curious and decided to quickly take a look. And there he was Gin, getting all the attention for his uncalled for deed. Gin noticed him and shouted:

"Oi Byakuya...when is ze next lesson, I kinda missed the first...you see."

Byakuya was furious, more furious than he had ever been.

_Incompetent fool. Truly dishonourable. _

Byakuya spoke "Sparing at the training ground, though I wouldn't expect a warm welcome"

He then walked off.

"Good one Byakuya eh always loved ya jokes, see you there"

_From the sideline no doubt._

The lunch hour had ended and everyone ran back to their allocated classes. Byakuya's class were all now at the training grounds, except Gin of course.

The instructor began to pair them up.

Shinko was placed with Yoshiro who previously had blown himself away with his own Kidou spell.

The girl Namine with the glasses was placed with another girl named Kumiko, if looks could kill.

Byakuya was left.

"Once Mr Ichimaru arrives you shall be placed with him" said the instructor.

_It appears the sideline has been broken, how dare they not sure such a fool that is he. Wasting such valued time of course you will pay when it comes._

Byakuya sat from the sideline watching the others practising and became more and more angry as Gin did not appear. Each of the groups had won and lost a few sparing matches as he watched. Thought Byakuya took it upon himself to take note of all the moves ach of them made so that if he was to battle with them he would surely win. Even Shinko didn't impress him and he had been in the academy many years, just failing the written exams.

"Shinko, would you mind pairing with Byakuya, he cannot sit from the sidelines all lesson"

"Ja, sorry I am late again instructor" he said as he scratched his head and handed the instructor a note.

The instructor sighed as he read the note, gave it him back and along with that gave him the wooden sparing Zanpaktou and directed him to Byakuya.

Byakuya couldn't believe it. He had gotten away with being late from a note. Byakuya was curious to see what it had said, though he felt it wouldn't matter and now wanted to beat Gin in as many sparing fights as possible.

Byakuya picked up his wooden Zanpaktou and flash stepped towards gin holding it to Gin's neck.

"Ah, you didn't even gi me a chance Ja and you got me" he said as he pulled an unsurprised face.

"A fool like you cannot win if he never puts his guard up" replied Byakuya

"...oh a fool eh, didn't know we had pet names for each other" said Gin as he sent a flying strike toward Byakuya but in time he had flashed stepped back.

"Ja...flashy flashy eh, no wonder your a noble eh?"

Byakuya made no comment and instantly reacted with a strike towards Gins Torso but with a pleasant surprise was blocked.

"Not so fast there" Said Gin

Byakuya pulled a surprised face.

_He blocked it...but how? No one of his level could ever block such an attack._

The fight carried on causing some commotion and the others stopping to stair a long with the instructor.

"Whoa look at them go!" shouted Yoshiro

"SO POWERFUL" said Kumiko as her eyes began to sparkle from fascination.

Namine sighed as Shinko folded his arms and watched.

The instructor didn't dare step in to stop it and decided it would be best until the two had burned out, though he knew this might be a little while longer than expecting.

The clank of the wood as it slightly chipped with ever strike echoed, sweat dripped off their faces along with their fighting expressions. Byakuya and Gin began to charge at one another once again. Byakuya was focused as Gin began to grin with excitement from the battle. The wooden Zanpaktou's hit again. This time a stalemate was met; nether one could break the other, not even a slight moment. The Byakuya moved his foot slightly more and with all the force in his arms pushed Gin back. It happened that fast, before you could take note of what had actually happened Gin was at the other end of the court, smashed against the wall.

Byakuya began to pant, his breath was slowly gathering up and up as his heart beat sped.

The instructor ran to Gin, who wasn't injured that much at all just a little sore.

"Ja, ez a good one...eh...sorry instructor...we got err..."

"Carried away, though you both did an excellent job of training, you will make great Shinigami in future."

The lesson ended and after Byakuya caught his breathe he headed back to the mansion, took a bath, ate and drifted of to sleep. He didn't have time to think, his body had reached its limit for today but at least with that he had obtained a victory from it.

The night was young as she rolled from under the gate. She began to cough but put her hand to her mouth so quick, a slight tiny hard of breathe could be heard as she ran to hide behind the crates. The Shinigami turned back and looked around in curiosity.

"Meh must be hearing things again eh?" he said as he turned back around and walked off into the deep of Seireitei.

**_Few that was close, if he had seen me I would have been gone for. Now where to look, a noble house, with a mansion and it should contain expensive riches. That's all he wanted right something form that house and he'll give her me back. My little sister. Oh I do hope your ok...Rukia..._**

**NOTE: And i leave it there. I am currently writing the next chapter as you read this. Well i might be but i am writing it. I won't delay this time. Sorry again for the delay. Please R&R with your thoughts and views. I Would love to hear them all. Bye for now folks.**


End file.
